1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to pharmaceutical treatments, and more particularly, to permeable enhanced compositions to treat scars.
2. Background Information
Cuts, wounds, and surgical incisions are repaired due to the skin's constant ability to shed old cells and create new ones. Nevertheless, this process also results in the production of scars. While a visible scar may be the necessary and inevitable end to the healing process, the results vary with the individual. Some visible scars fade and improve in appearance, while others provide evidence of injury for decades to come. A physical injury to the body causes disruption in body structure. The wound may be present only under the skin, may affect only the skin surface, or may involve both.
Transdermal treatments have received increased attention. One limitation of the use of medication, such as Tranilast, in topical treatments is the permeability and its ability to reach the target area, passing through the stratum corneum which is responsible for providing a protective barrier against environmental damage, as the outermost layer of the epidermis consisting principally of dead epithelial cells that are filled with the protein keratin that waterproofs and toughens the skin. This characteristic of the skin may provide a difficulty for topical treatment to permeate through the skin in order to get to the inner layers of the skin, causing active pharmaceutical ingredients (API) not being easily permeated through the skin when employed in cosmetic products or pharmaceutical formulations that are topically or transdermally delivered.
There is still a need for transdermal formulations which include permeation enhancers that may increase skin permeability of API to reduce the abnormal scar formation in a short period of time, specially hypertrophic scars and keloids.